


KS/生病/短篇

by Shingyi



Category: peraya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingyi/pseuds/Shingyi





	KS/生病/短篇

「Kit...Kit...」生病中的Singto無意識地撒嬌般喊著Krist的名字。  
該死。  
Krist心裡想，他哥怎麼總是這麼輕易地就能勾起他心中最柔軟的那塊。  
看著因發燒而雙頰通紅的Singto，Krist吞了口口水，下意識靠前輕吻Singto那微張的誘人嘴唇...  
「唔...」Singto小聲呻吟。  
「P'Sing要快點好起來啊。」大家總說Krist很可愛，其實他認為他哥才是最可愛的。


End file.
